


奶油男孩舞曲

by springjenny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springjenny/pseuds/springjenny
Summary: 孤儿哈利·波特认为他的音乐天使（angel of music）只存在于他的脑海之中。而剧院里则笼罩在魅影（phantom of the opera）的阴影之下。在圣诞节的假面舞会上，哈利决定扮演奶油男孩，他收到了一件礼物，他还没有回礼。





	奶油男孩舞曲

**Author's Note:**

> *歌剧魅影AU  
> *推荐BGM：小约翰·施特劳斯《拨弦波尔卡》  
> *预警：纯甜/NC-17

圣诞舞会，据说这是邓布利多留下的传统。虽然他早已离开了剧团，但大家还是年复一年地继续着这愉快无比的保留节目。

不为了排练，也不为了盈利，乐手、舞者、合唱班、道具员……甚至是剧院的行政人们，大家在圣诞节都来到金色大厅，一起带着假面共舞。没有固定的舞伴，也不必拘泥于音乐和步法，就只是随兴所至，齐聚一堂。

哈利真喜欢这个传统，他抬头注视着天花板上的槲寄生和金色的圣诞球，真希望能见一见这个传说中的前任剧团所有者，他肯定是个很有趣的老头。他的目光又扫过蓝色的冰霜小花，和一棵挂着许多小仙子的圣诞树。平时训练的舞厅完全被腾了出来，满目都装点着一派亮丽的金色纹饰，舞厅的两侧摆着四张连在一起的长桌，堆满了点心、烤鸡、培根、馅饼和香槟酒。

兴奋的人群叽叽喳喳着，还不断有新来的人们从入口走入。人人都带着华丽的假面，金红色的印度女郎、翠绿的鸟面人……而哈利带着一张奶油男孩的面具。两天前他在道具室里面发现了它，一个可爱的、玫瑰色面颊的奶油男孩，他有点懊恼地想起了麦格教授对他的指责（你要扮演的是一个上流社会漂亮的小傻瓜，不是一个一板一眼的好学生，波特！找找感觉，回去多找找感觉。）于是他撅着嘴拿起了它，觉得正好也能配自己那套奶白色西装。

乐队就绪了，面具之下的人们快乐地吹起了小号、长号，华服之下的手拨撩过绷紧的琴弦。人们开始起舞。

笑声和高扬的裙摆一起旋转起来，闪泛的金色，带着褶皱的缎面粉红，宝蓝色的领带……飞扬，飞扬，一切都在快乐地飞扬。

“嘿，哈利！”一个猫脸女郎在不远处冲哈利笑着，在两小节之间的间隙，一团紫色裙子的身影朝他奔了过来，哈利不禁微笑了起来，“赫敏，”他笑着，同时扭头去找罗恩，觉得他肯定也会在附近，他和她跳了一小节，惊讶地发现她平时乱蓬蓬的棕色头发光滑而顺溜，闪烁着淡淡的光泽。“哇……”面具之下的一双绿眼睛惊讶地瞪大了，“早知道我该去找你的，让你也帮我弄弄头发。”他正听着猫脸之下熟悉的赫敏的笑声，忽然间自己乱蓬蓬的头发被人呼噜了一把。“——罗恩！”刚刚过来的高个子的男孩也笑了起来，他穿着一身暗棕红色的礼服，带着一张蓝色彩漆的狗面人。“给你个忠告哈利，”他的声音从面具下传来，“千万别喝乔治和弗雷德给你的东西，”他冲舞厅的那一边点了点头，“喏，带小丑面具的就是他俩。”哈利伸着脖子看了看，果然发现了两个一模一样的紫衣绿裤身影，面具上夸张地用猩红色勾出咧开的笑脸。“他们穿的衣服是真丝的么？”赫敏在面具下皱起了眉头，“他们什么时候那么有钱了？”而哈利则发现罗恩的注意力已经完全不在自己的双胞胎哥哥上了，他脚步有点笨拙地走向面前的女孩，耳朵尖变成了粉红色，“呃，嘿……赫敏，你愿不愿意……？”哈利压抑住一阵想要大笑的冲动，鼓励地拍了拍罗恩的后背，然后在下一小节的和弦开始之前，离开了自己的两位好友。

快乐就像是一团金色的雾气弥漫在整个大厅里，似金色的泉水恣意流淌。欢笑声，谈话的间隙，美食的香气，微醺的酒……这一切就像是一个华美无比的梦。

金色的冰霜圣诞节。哈利微笑起来，他又和迪安跳了一曲——他竟然穿着一身夸张的像裙子似的海蓝色燕尾服，还遇到了古里古怪的卢娜，她正和金妮一起跳舞，甩起头来简直像是在摆脱周围看不见的牤虫。之后是一个他叫不上名字的唱高声部的女孩，剧场的售票员桑坦……然后是另一个人。

那时哈利有些饿了，他走出人群，依在长长的桌子上，顺手拿起那上面的糖浆馅饼塞进嘴里，又喝了一小点冰香槟。啊……多么的惬意，快乐……哈利欣赏着舞蹈的人群，正当他开始感慨在人群中和人群外观看的不同感受之时，又有一个人向他邀舞了。

一个带着银色面具的男人。

他缓缓地从人群中走出，向哈利伸出手来，毋庸置疑是在邀请。精致的面具覆盖住了他的整个面颊，闪泛着银光的表面上细细镌刻着许多暗红色的漩涡，诡异，而有一种说不出的美感。这人身材瘦高，穿着一身丝质银边的黑色长袍，和面具绣着一样的繁密的花纹。而那黑色衬出他乌黑微卷的头发，和深深的隐藏于面具之下的瞳孔。

哈利认不出他来，心里却涌上一股古怪的熟悉。他牵过了对方伸来的冰凉的手，缓缓地移动脚步，前进，旋转，撤步，一起舞蹈。

他心里不安的感觉还在增强，这个人到底是谁？他好像对他熟悉无比。他的脚步无比契合哈利的每一步，他握住哈利腰肢的手就像是熟悉这具身体……不知为什么，哈利感到一些小小的不自在，面具之下的脸颊莫名有点发烫。随着对方随音乐的节奏松开他的手，然后在下一个和旋开始时把他揽入怀中，哈利的呼吸是真的开始不稳了。

一般来讲，假面舞会上和陌生人跳舞并不罕见，毕竟，当初邓布利多立下这个节目就是为了让剧团里不熟悉的大家熟悉起来，但是依然，陌生人之间很少会一上来就跳这种亲密的舞。哈利感受着对方在自己腰间收紧的手臂，而且现在两人的面具几乎都碰上了。

他犹豫了一下开口，“先生……嗯……请问您是？”对方没有丝毫反应，没有回答他的问题，舞步也依然在继续。

好吧，哈利有点懊恼地想。看来是一个不太爱说话的古怪家伙。他只得尴尬地冲对方点了点头，想着这一小节结束就换个舞伴。

但是一小节过去了，然后是另一小节。然后另一小节。对方就像是知道他的心思，在他每一次企图松开手的时候巧妙无比地穿插舞步，转身进退，弄得哈利怎么也找不到一个能礼貌自然退出的空子。

他感到了更多不安。而且，不知道是不是错觉，他觉得身边的人都在变得越来越模糊，他们旋转的身影变成一团团彩色的影子，面容消逝在背景里。

“先生……？”他再一次企图开口问。而这一次，对方停下了舞步，那双藏在面具之下的黑眼睛直勾勾地深深地看着他。

哈利咽了口唾沫，听到自己的心以一种不正常的速率跳着。

那银色的面具离他越来越近，越来越近……

然后微微冲他附身，冰凉的假面蹭着他的耳朵，“哈利。”

哈利的心停了。

他认得这个声音。他怎么可能不认得？这个声音曾给他唱过摇篮曲。这个声音曾带他进入了音乐的大门，带着他从音阶练起。而就在不久前，在地下迷宫之中，这个声音也曾给他带来了一场噩梦……在他睡梦间，在他独自一人的黑暗里，无数次无数次，那魅惑的嗓音喃喃着，在潮湿的地道里回荡着， _“my angel of music……my angel……”_ 哈利呼吸骤停，手猛地收紧，差点带得两人摔倒。

“伏地魔！”

银色面具下那凉而滑的声音继续道，“哈利……我说过的，我会给你一个礼物。”

哈利喘不上气来，奶油男孩的面具让他呼吸困难，他头晕脑胀，脚步不稳，几乎完全被对方揽在怀里。 

“圣诞快乐，”对方在他的耳边低语，“接下来这首曲子是送给你的，”他似乎饶有兴趣地盯了他的面具一会，“——奶油男孩舞曲。”

哈利还在挣扎，不，他应该赶快通知大家，这里不安全了，对方是一个杀人不眨眼的恶魔，他……他们应该赶快报警。而对方的手臂死死箍在他的腰间，银色的似笑非笑的面具还在向他凑近——

“哈利，别闹。你听…..”

哈利像被催眠一样地停止了挣扎，屏住了呼吸——

舞厅不知何时已经安静了下来，那寂静就如同一只悬停在半空中的小精灵，半透明的翅膀飞快地颤动着，然后——几声嘹亮明亮的小号声遥遥而来——那小仙子开始飞动了。轻柔无比的小提琴和长笛相继进入，带来一片迷蒙而美丽的雾气。哈利尽管还在惊慌，但也不禁注意到这乐曲美极了——他的耳朵随着那婉转的乐声浮浮沉沉，因为每一种乐器的加入而再一次凝神屏息，他的心刚刚被嘹亮的铜管乐高高抛起，下一刻又被始终贯穿其下的钢琴旋律稳稳地接住。那和谐无比的和弦如同夏末的夜晚翅膀颤动的声音，如同一只小仙子变成无数只飞过他的身畔，如同一股又一股纯粹的未经稀释的甜蜜——哈利在跳舞，他的心已沉醉，他如同在飞……

不，他就是在飞。

哈利不可思议地看着周围，一圈又一圈淡淡的、半透明的奶白色拂过他的身侧，似一条条慵懒的鳗鱼，而空中闪着淡淡的小金点儿，他的舞步踩在空气里——脚下如有一团团透明的棉花支撑起他。这些奇异的光景不可思议地让他心中的恐惧和惊慌慢慢退潮，他努力平稳下自己的呼吸，就像是每个刚刚发现自己在梦里的人一样。那银面男人揽着他的腰，带他离地面越来越远。他们现在已经离开了金色大厅了，大概也已经离开了剧院，他能感到夜风掠过面颊的温度——却奇异地温暖，而身边男人身上散发出的强烈喜悦和心满意足就如同一股股具象化的甜酒。

哈利眨了眨眼睛，好奇地看着在不断在空中旋转着的奶白色。

而眼前的男人就像是知道他在想什么一样，腾出一根手指伸进了离他们最近的一道奶白之中，沾着些许细腻伸进了哈利惊讶地张开的嘴唇之中。

男孩半是诧异半是尴尬，……但是立刻，漫天漫地的甜蜜淹没了他。奶油融化在他的唇齿之间，明亮，清澈，柔情蜜意地掠过他的心灵，让他的脚趾头都幸福地蜷缩了起来。他就像是刚刚吃下了一段音节，最后几个温柔不舍的音符还在他舌尖流连，哈利情不自禁地用舌头舔过牙齿上沾着的奶油，带来琴弦之上一串新的爬音。

他全然迷醉，没有注意到对方的手指是什么时候离开了自己的舌头，也没有注意到对方是怎么把指尖剩下的奶油抹在他的唇上，

“所以这是一个梦，”他对眼前的男人说，几乎已经能肯定了。

但这只是让对方再一次笑了，哈利心如鼓跳地听着那面具下的笑声，心里竟然不可思议地涌上新一轮的甜蜜。

“如果你能尝到味道，”他说着，拇指再一次擦过哈利的下唇，“那么这就是真的。”

“可是……”哈利依然半张着嘴唇，但是他刚刚要说的话已经迷路在了半途，再也不会来了。他想问他他到底是谁，问他那次困住他们五个人的噩梦，问在墓园里的高高身影，问那个被吊死的道具员，问……但是最后，取代了他无限问题的是他的手，哈利一把掀开了那银色的面具。

他的心像一把刚刚调好的弦一样紧紧地绷住，然后又一下子松了下来。他看着眼前的男人，没有一丝伤痕。一张正常的人脸，而且……额……还是张很好看的脸。哈利的脸再一次烧了起来，并且真正确定了，这只是一个梦。

这是他的天使，他一个人的天使，不是那个带来无限恐惧的恶魔……而且，他和他的天使，在一个梦里。

他想要告诉他他以前没有告诉他的一切，告诉他他对他意味着什么，他……哈利没有多想地抱住了他。他真瘦，哈利就像搂着一把骨头。而那男人明显僵硬了一下，然后把头轻轻埋进了男孩乱蓬蓬的乱发里。也抱住了他。

而当哈利再一次从他颈窝里抬起头来的时候，这一切就像是自然而然地发生。他吻住了他。说不清是谁先主动的，四片嘴唇相互吮裹，他感到男人冰凉的舌头在自己的唇齿之间漫游，那漫生的美妙摇曳生姿，然后……那舞曲再一次的，那轻轻重重的香，层层叠叠的甜……哦天，他从不知道拨弦能够如此，简直是在轻柔地弹奏着他的神经……他的眼皮开开合合，奶油一层一层融化，太甜了，太甜，哈利气短地呼吸着，他被腻住了，他——

男人分开了片刻，抬起了头似乎想要更好地注视他，注视男孩的绿眼睛氤氲迷离，注视着粉红色漫上他的面颊，注视着他颤动不安的眼皮。男人冷漠的表情像一张面具一样破碎了，狂喜与激动席卷了上来，没有使它更美丽，反而倒添了几分狰狞。一缕红光闪过他的眼底，如同新一轮的强音掀起新的华章。

当这个吻继续下去的时候，哈利感受到了更多层次，他困惑不解，他近乎窒息，他——

那鲜香的牛奶是怎么钻出一个个轻柔的、痒痒的气泡，他歪着头想躲开那些长长的蜘蛛般苍白的手指，而当浓稠的奶沫像晨雪一样堆积起来的时候。不行，太痒了，哈利抑制不住的笑声破碎在两人的呼吸之间，打乱了吻的节奏，一点奶油被另一条舌头舔到了他的鼻尖上。他躲着伸进自己后腰的手，反而更深地钻进了对方的怀里，前后为难，他——而在打蛋器温柔的酝酿下，白色簇拥着白色起舞，旋转，裹挟，相互追逐，白色的白色不断膨胀，柔软，放散——老天，是他的错觉么？还是真的有一根手指伸进了他的身体里？他能听到三角铁之下钟琴的回应，而无数手指——饱满的指肚，不轻不重的指尖在轻轻拨撩着弦音，柔丽悦耳，由弱入强——哈利呻吟出声——他——最后能缓解过分甜腻的是朗姆酒，只需要一小点，融于轻软的、腾腾的如同一盆云团一样的奶白色之中。可是哈利未饮先醉，他沉醉迷离，因为每一个音节而颤抖不已，一团一团轻柔的云团在他们身旁聚散离合。

他们在飞。

被眼前的男人揽住腰，哈利平躺在半空中，一缕头发垂在眼睛上，迅速就被一根苍白的手指拨开。他的衣服落了下去，被风吹走了，如同吹走一片糖霜花瓣。男人直直地望进他的眼睛，就像直接注视着他的灵魂。那黑色的虹膜翻涌上无边的猩红，就要把两点碧绿吞没。

哈利气短地呼吸着，身体在对方的手指下如同一块黄油一样轻易地融化。缕缕冰凉在他的腿间游走，而股股暖意从身体中上升，他的心跳砰砰狂响，不可思议地嘹亮，带着新一轮的铜管乐突破了拨弦的重围。男孩大口喘着气，在越来越乱的铺天盖地的心跳声中头脑发昏，口不择言地说，“我-我听说，如果你梦到飞，那么就—就意味着性爱”而对方饶有兴趣的大笑让他脸颊再一次滚滚发热，恨不能钻到地缝里去——

汤姆·里德尔笑了个够，才再一起搂紧了他，深深嗅了嗅他的味道，舌头滑过男孩的脖颈，舔了舔他滚烫的耳垂，“那么如果你梦到性爱，又意味着什么？”他的嘴唇再一次在他身上漫游品尝，细腻的皮肤的质感如同奶油，舌尖带着一触即化的香甜绕着每一个敏感的漩涡徘徊打转如同奶油，哦！那甜蜜，贝壳，丢失的白丝巾，悬崖上落下的鸽羽，有翅膀在他心里轻柔地扑闪，奶油，奶油，奶油——

而当哈利再次感到一根手指再次带着凉凉的蜜意探进自己身体里时，不由得一下子地绷紧了身子。“放松，哈利。”对方说着，声音冷酷而平静，就像从小到大每一次指导他唱歌时一样，他的天使，但他的天使现在可不是在——

“最近排戏是不是有点困难？”他和颜悦色，近乎是耐心地问。而哈利气短地喘着气，脑袋全然停摆，那奶油还有音乐还有弦音还有拨弦的手指——已经完全让他被无边无际的甜蜜给腻住了。“那么我来帮你，”他一边说着，哈利一边惊恐地感觉到那手指动了起来，“找找感觉。”

_是圆号。_

哈利隐隐约约的感觉到……主旋律在慢慢地折回，华丽而澄澈，却慢得近乎折磨。柔丽的竖琴穿插其中，在铜管乐的压制下几乎是文静的，几乎是羞涩的，可是那琶音渐渐如流水般汩汩流淌，托起铜管层层拔高，喧嚣尘上。天，哈利控制不住地颤栗起来，他以前曾听说熟练的乐手在无数次磨练以后在自己钟爱的乐器上总会找到一个点。每根弦都有那么一个独特的点，每把小提琴，每只鼓，在所有技巧之上，在动听之外，那是音色不可渴求的极致高峰，是惊鸿一瞥的快意，一种罕见而极其珍贵的默契，乐器和乐手灵魂两相忘的交融……哈利曾觉得那多么夸张而荒谬啊。可是他现在懂了。他紧紧地咬住自己的下唇，在奶油席卷着奶油的顶峰之上挣扎沉沦，似一把绷到尽头的琴不堪过美的华峰。

“张开嘴，哈利。”他的音乐天使带着恶意而心满意足的笑附身看着他，好像这只是和往常一样的寻常指导。“——发声。”

拨弦的手指继续加快用力，大提琴，中提琴和低音提琴相互应和，它们在交谈在细语在呐喊在狂笑，步步渐强，志在必得地层层拔高，奶油在他们身边越转越快，那香气也愈燃愈烈，那香气甜蜜在空气中万箭齐发简直是咄咄逼人——哈利终于抑制不住地呻吟出声。

伏地魔几乎快乐地哈哈大笑，得意而傲慢地继续着，带着他在空中沉沉浮浮，在奶油之海中畅游，两人的腿卷在一起，他的手一刻未停，英俊的脸上纯洁而淫荡，他终于抽出了手指，分开了男孩的大腿，弓起身子再一次附身，就要——

_哈利，哈利……_ _？_

_哈利——_

是谁在叫他？

云朵散去了，甜蜜正在他的舌尖退潮……

他像是一只泄气的气球慢慢落回地面……

哈利！

他一下子睁开了眼睛。罗恩和赫敏正在不安地看着他，他们已经摘下了面具，脸上满是焦虑。

“你还好吗？”

“我……”哈利困惑地眨眨眼睛，这才发现自己蜷在一个墙角，还穿着那套奶白色的西装，但脸上的面具已经不知去向了。嗯？……他刚才睡着了？可是，他并不记得自己喝了很多酒啊……他刚准备回答，注意力却被转移了。该死的，他竟然，他正在……

然后刚刚的梦境飞快地闪过他的脑海。

他的脸红透了，努力蜷缩起腿来，希望他们俩别看到——

老天，他当时怎么会选一条这么紧的裤子？

“我-我没事儿。”他尴尬极了地说道“我可能有点喝多了……你们能帮我拿点水吗？”

赫敏还在不安地看着他，但是点了点头转身走了。

“嘿，要不要我—”“不。”哈利飞快地说，拒绝了罗恩想把自己搀起来的手。“呃，我是说，我还有点头晕，想要再坐一会。”他可悲地又蜷了蜷自己的腿。“对了，你有看到我的面具吗？”

“好像在金妮那儿，我刚听她在问奶油面具……你是不是演出要用？我这就去问问她。”罗恩又狐疑地打量了打量他红透的脸，喃喃着“老天，你可真是喝多了……”然后便转身去找他的妹妹了。

哈利迅速地站了起来，随手捞起身旁一个拆开的礼物盒子抱在身前，尽量不引人注意地飞快溜回了空无一人的更衣室里。

* * *

他没有开灯，只是在昏暗的房间中呆呆站着，面对着冰冷的镜子平复着自己砰砰作响的心跳。

不远处舞厅中的谈笑声、音乐声还能听到，但却隔了一层纱，淡淡的寂静就如同半明半暗的尘埃一样笼在更衣室里。墙角的衣架、堆积的华服还有道具箱乱乱地放在一起，形成了道道阴影。

这是怎么回事？他为什么会梦到……

哈利注视着镜子中绿眼睛的年轻人皱着眉头，依然没有平复下脸上的红晕。

难道他竟然对音乐天使有那方面的想法吗？哈利心猛地一跳，难以置信地咬了咬自己的嘴唇。这也太……他一直都把他当作自己的老师，从来没有过非分之想啊。好吧，虽然在几个梦中他发现他不可思议地英俊……而且声音也是那么好听，那么……魅惑。就和……和另一个危险的声音一模一样。那个在每次噩梦和剧团的悲剧发生之时都逃不了干系的男人……他们到底是不是同一个人？哪个藏在阴影里？哪个又只存在于他的心中？

而且，他又是什么时候开始睡着的？……哈利的脑子是一团乱麻，他费力地想要捋顺自己的记忆，结果发现那不过是另一个没有首尾的迷宫。算了，最后哈利泄气地想，他可以一会再来想这些，毕竟他现在有更要紧的情况需要解决。他低下头看了看，脸立马又噌噌地烫了几度。

很好，他现在最需要的绝对是一个冷水澡……

他对自己点了点头，脱下了那套西服，只穿着一条内裤走向了更衣室那头的盥洗室的方向。

_哈利。_

他的心再一次停摆了。

他刚才似乎听到有人在叫他，就从那面镜子背后传来。

这一次叫他名字的不是罗恩，也不是赫敏，而是一个冰凉得多的、高亢而又阴暗的声音。

哈利颤抖地握紧了手。

那声音如阴郁华丽的尾音环绕住他，缠着他，包裹着他。

那是被遗忘的奶油舞曲最后一点阴魂不散的柔情蜜意。

“哈利……你还欠我一件圣诞礼物。”

绿眼男孩浑身哆嗦地站在原地，惊恐万分地听到身后传来巨大的落地镜旋转的声音。

—the end—


End file.
